Optical fiber sensors are employed for measuring temperature, pressure or other physical parameters. Optical fiber sensors are sometimes employed in extreme environments where they can outperform conventional electronic sensors. For example, optical fiber sensors can measure temperature and pressure in the environment of an oil well downhole. The downhole environment is a challenging place to locate an optical fiber sensor because of mechanical shock, chemical corrosion, thermal degradation, and water penetration that can occur. In order to provide a downhole optical sensor, the sensor must be packaged to protect it from these threats. Additionally, the sensor package must have a small size because space is limited in the downhole environment.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for packages for optical fiber sensors that are suitable for harsh environments such as a downhole environment. The package must provide chemical, mechanical and thermal protection. Also, it is preferable for the package to be simple to fabricate and inexpensive.